Blind Dates, No Thank You
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Rachel, the new lab tech sets Maxine up on blind date. What she doesn't know is that her blind date is a semi close friend of hers. T for language and slight themes. Travers/Maxine


**This is offically the first fanfic posted with Travers as a character.**

**THIS IS FOR YOU PEYTON! Enjoooooyyyy. :3**

Blind Datest, No Thank You

"Trust me, he's a perfectly okay dude." Rachel said, as she stood next to Maxine in the DNA lab, trying to set her up on a blind date.

"When do I ever trust you?" Maxine asked, looking at the younger lab tech. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't like blind dates. I'd rather go out on a datewith Travers, than go out on a blind date with someone who may be allergic to cats and people who work here." Maxine said as Mike passed the glass walled lab, his face lighting up when he saw Maxine.

"Or you just don't want to go out on a blind date with someone because you actually want to go out on a date with Mike." Rachel said. Maxine glared at the raven haired lab tech. Rachel shrugged.

"What in the damn world are you talking about?" Maxine snapped. Rachel smirked.

"I may be younger than you, and I may have worked here for about a month, but I have eyes. And a brain." Rachel said.

"And now in semi understandable English please." Maxine said, tapping the white keys on the keyboard before her with such force that Rachel was afraid that it would break.

"Ever seen how looks at you?" Rachel asked as the smirk grew.

"Like at an annoying human." Maxine pursed her lips. "That's exactaly whart he told me."

"From what I saw I did not see that." Rachel frowned.

"You're blind then, Rae." Maxine said. "Anyways where does he work?" Maxine asked. A strange grin spread over the younger tech's face.

"Here." She beamed. Maxine stared at Rachel, the wheels in her head whirring. "I can pretty much hear you thinking." Rachel smirked. "And no I won't tell you who he is." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What if I promise you to be a super exellecent reference since you know, I am kinda your boss at the moment." Maxine said, almost pleading.  
>Rachel rolled her eyes again. "Where's the fun in telling you?" Rachel asked."It's not supposed to be fun for you! I want to know what ass I'll be going out on a blind date with!" Maxine snapped. "You said that he works here, do I know him?" Maxine asked. Rachel grinned. "Probably." Rachel said."Anyways, boss, I gotta run." Rachel grinned. Maxine signed, rolling her eyes. That girl was a hyper worker bee.<p>

~o~"So who am I looking for?" Maxine asked, as she sipped her iced tea in a jar. She and Rachel were at a waterfront cafe sitting out on the deck.

"Oh. You're not looking for anyone." Rachel said. "The guy that is your blind date will look for you." Rachel explained, getting up. The straw fell out of Maxine's mouth. "Now if you'll exuse me, I should get going." Rachel smiled.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Maxine asked.

"Yes." Rachel rolled her eyes and disappeared before Maxine was able to protest. Maxine frowned as she poked a slice of lemon in her tea with her straw before pulling a book out of her purse. Retreating to the world of books and music Maxine awaited her mystery date.

About 30 minutes passed (or at least Maxine thought so) passed when she felt someone staring at her. Her light brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw Travers sitting in front of her."What are you doing here?" Maxine asked, pulling out her ear buds.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mike said, before ordering tea done British.

"What the hell is tea done British?" Maxine asked, on the verge of laughing.

Michael rolled his eyes. "It's earl grey tea with milk." Maxine grimaced when he said that.

"How can you drink tea with milk?" Maxine asked.

"The same way people drink coffee with milk." Mike said. "Now please explain what you're doing here. Rachel told me-" Michael was interuppted by Maxine sudden spasm of coughing.

"Rachel? I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THAT LITTLE BLIND DATE PAIRER." Maxine screeched, an undertone of wheezing heard in her voice.

"So you're the girl that is completly normal." Mike laughed. "I should've known." He said, sipping his the tea that the server just brought him. "But Rachel kinda under estimated. You're not that really normal." Mike said, and Maxine have him the evil eye. He looked just slightly amused.

"You're not perfectly okay, either, Mike." Maxine sighed. "This just looks awkward. It looks like two enemies are out on a date." Maxine said when her phone buzzed. Maxine didn't even bother to answer it.

"Hey, you stopped using the smart ass acronym." Mike said. "And we kinda are out on a date. Except we're frenemies." Mike deadpanned.

"You be anymore of a smart ass and you're back being called the British smart ass." Maxine snapped.

"You lost a letter somewhere along there." Mike said.

"Okay, WHAT is everyone's thing with annoying me?" Maxine asked.

"It's quite amusing really." Mike said.

"Really?" Maxine asked.

"REALLY! Geez. Look, we won't die if we go watch a movie." Michael said "So I think that we should."

"We should what? Go watch a movie? Are you sure you won't die from being in close contact with me?" Maxine asked.

"Yes. I am pretty sure of that." Mike smirked.

"Fine." Maxine said. "But this is just blagggg... odd. And stupid." Maxine sighed. "And you don't even like that tea, right?" Maxine asked.  
>Michael just smirked and sipped the tea that was now growing slightly pale.<p> 


End file.
